


Should've noticed

by Wynter_likes_summer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gen, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Character of Color, My First Fanfic, No Angst, Requited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynter_likes_summer/pseuds/Wynter_likes_summer
Summary: Nathan, a boy from dragon lineage, has a problem. He is in love with his best friend: the Crowned Prince of his kingdom. He doesn't know what to do but a little sit in the Garden changes some things between them.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Should've noticed

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I just joined the AO3 community earlier this year and I wanted to give this writing thing a try. this is the first time I have written a fic like this so yeah. Hopefully, it's bearable to read till the end. thank you if anyone reads!

Sunlight flitted through the open window, heating the face of the boy lying on the bed in that same room. He slowly blinks his eyes open, stifling a yawn as the world becomes a little less blurry from sleep. His yellow eyes stare blankly at the ceiling in front of him as he contemplates whether or not he should get up from his bed. Judging from the sun's position and the chatter he hears in the hallways, the day has already started and his mother is going to kill him for sure. A knock on his door confirms his worries and has him jumping around the room, searching for clothes just out of his vision.

"Nathan. Are you awake in there," his mother's soft voice calls from outside the room door.  
"Yes. Just, uh, give me a minute,"  
He hops into some tan pants he found on his chair and struggles to put in his white shirt that gets stuck in his horns almost every day. They seem to grow longer and more annoying as time passes. 

"Okay, well your cousin is here to see you. Should I let them in now?"  
"Yeah," he answers while putting his hair in a ponytail, coils threatening to bursts the band.

The door opened and a boy of towering height stands beside his mother, dwarfing her. The boy looks towards him and smiles. His purple eyes light up with mirth. Unlike Nathan, Loki had more dragon features due to being a half-dragon rather than just a quarter. He had red scales that lined his jaw structure and curved horns, four inches long. People who had dragon blood in them tend to be tall and Loki is a testament to that standing at 6'8".

"Loki, it's so good to see you," Nathan wrapped his arms around him, not surprised by the less enthusiastic pats on his back.   
"Likewise. I see that sleep is still in your eyes. How do you manage to sleep so late and not get scolded," he smiles, fangs poking through his lips.  
"Oh do hush up. what brings you here anyway? Have you missed me that much? I can write to you more often if that's the case."  
Loki's face flushed with embarrassment, "You know exactly why I have come all this way."  
"Ah yes, sweet Margo. The way you pine after her is honestly sickening. I feel like I am reading an exaggerated romance novel,"

His mom's voice saves him from the annoying snarls Loki was throwing his way. she sticks her head through the door smiling softly at the two, "Loki darling, Margo requests your presence in the courtyard. Don't keep her waiting now."

"Y-yes. Thank you, Aunty. Nathan, I shall deal with you later," and with that, he makes way for the door scales bristling with annoyance from earlier. He chuckles a little at that. His mom walks over to him taking his hand in hers. she pulls him closer to his vanity and seats him on the stool

"Your father wants to see you. He's in the king's court with the other advisors right now," she says while loosening his hair. The coils hang just around his shoulders and falling in his eyes, she cards her hand through massaging his scalp. he leans into her hand enjoying the quiet moment they had.  
"Ok, mom. I'll go there soon,"  
"Prince Dorian should be there as well. I suppose you could don that suit I bought last week," she smiles at him from the vanity, crinkles forming at the side of her eyes. He blushes to the tips of his ears, furrowing his brows at her.  
"Mother, it is a simple meeting. there is no need for me to dress so formally,"  
"But you always check your appearance when he is in your presence," She chuckles at him, "I will respect your wishes, but try to dress well for me?"  
"yes, mother I will," a pout forms on his lips. He turns to her seeing her face lit up in Mirth at his expense. She places her hands on his cheeks, lifts his head, and kisses his forehead causing a smile to bloom on his face.  
"Alright, go get ready for the meeting now. I still have preparations so I will see you later," with that she left the room closing the door softly behind her.

He runs a hand down his face, fingers tickling the scales on his jaw. The closet looks formidable as he tries to think of what to wear, trying to keep in mind that the one he loved was going to be there. He rifles through it for a minute settling on a black corset vest with rose embroideries, a crisp white shirt, and standard black pants. he puts the clothes on quickly and moves to his vanity to put a dash of red on his lips. The dragon born steps ack and looks in the vanity seeing his slender frame being accentuated by the corset. His dragon genes weren't very strong only granting him the horns, scales, and eye color. Nathan only stood at 5'10 which was shorter than most dragon blood children who were around 6' on their sixteenth birthday. he was 18 and knew that this was it for his height. His frame was another thing as most of his race was bulkier in build no matter the gender and here he was. Lean with minimal muscle mass. he supposes that his mother being of fairy lineage had to do with his mishaps of growth.

A loud laugh near his door brings him out of his reverie. A sigh leaves his lips as the object of his affections bursts through the door tackling him in a hug.

The prince stood at 5'11 which was just an inch taller than him but what he lacked for in height, he made up for in mass. He had muscles all over his frame due to his intense training regimen with the court knights. His skin was a healthy caramel color that looked good with his cream-colored clothing. The wavy hair he was so fond of, was pinned back in a ponytail at the base of his neck showing his hazel eyes and strong jawline. 

"My love! You are awake and well-rested? I missed you too much my friend," the prince says winding his arms around Nathan. He blushes in surprise from the term, still not used to it. He warms up and hugs the prince back with much fervor.  
He pulls away from the hug sadly, "Dorian, I've only been gone for a few hours to sleep. We practically spent the whole day together yesterday!"  
"Yes but each time I miss you the same," the prince pouts  
I giggle at him, "if that is how you feel then I understand. I don't want to keep my father waiting so let's head to the hall."  
He snaps out of his weird little trance and smiles at me pulling me out the door.

They hold hands whilst walking the familiar path to the king's court. Dorian talks away about nothing everything while Nathan only nods and interjects where needed keeping the conversation flowing. Moments like these reminded Nathan of his longing to be something more with the boy. He wants to be at the prince's side as a lover and confidant, someone he holds dear to his heart. Someone he would go to war for. The prince looks over to him and chastises Nathan for his wandering mind. he smiles sheepishly not remembering going off in his mind. The prince merely smiles at him and kisses his knuckles in silent affection. His heart beats faster at the action quickly calming down as he laments at the fact that Dorian does that to ease worry with everyone. It is something he picked up from his mother, The Queen, who is from a race of elves. They are very affectionate which seems to run in Dorian's blood.

The door to the meeting is slightly ajar and laughter can be heard from inside as the king and his advisors talk in unrestrained voices. Dorian lets go of his hand and pushes the door open and pushing him forward.

"Good Day everyone. I have brought this fellow along so we can start the meeting," he says steering Nathan towards his imposing figure of a dad. The King calls his name and they start to chatter about the place, conversation milling about.

Dorian's voice gets drowned out as Nathan and his look at each other silently. He has to hold my head up height to look at his 6'11' stature. His dad's curly hair is cropped short, which makes his yellow eyes stand out more. The horns on his head are big and already make him scarier than he is.

"I see that you and your little crush are getting along well," he says to me in Dragonica. A smile blooms on his face at the end. blush even harder.  
"Father, please. You know he is friendly with everyone. Do not get my hopes up," Nathan answers back in the same language. his father laughs at him a little and asks him more embarrassing questions that has him ready to curl up and die.

They stop talking as the place quiets and everyone looks to the King. Dorian sneaks a glance at Nathan and smiles at him. He blushes and smiles back as the King starts the meeting.

A hand quickly whisks the dragon blooded child away after the meeting, going down the steps toward the garden. He is carried deeper into the place where the small manmade waterfall lies. Nathan never tires of visiting this place. The small fish in the pond swim lazily around going around lily pads and leaves. Flowers of every kind are well kept here and luscious green grass feels soft to the touch. He sits down enjoying the soft breeze and the sound of trickling water as his mind and body go lax.

Dorian watches the boy sitting beside him and smiles dreamily. He never thought that he would get to meet someone like him in his lifetime and every day he thanks the five Goddesses for this blessing. He picks nervously at his fingernails slightly dreading what he was going t do tonight. as much as he wanted to wait it couldn't be held off any longer. His heart was going to burst from the love he felt. The subtle hints he started dropping since last year were not working and he had to remind himself that Nathan had an answer for everything, even very obvious affection.

"Nathan," he said heart beating a mile per minute. Those piercing yellow eyes looked at him with warmth and adoration.  
"Dorian, why are we in the garden? I had thought you would have duties to attend to," he asked looking at me with a questioning gaze.  
"No my darling. father has granted me the evening off today and I figured id spend it with you,"  
"Oh, Dorian. You are far too kind to me. You could've gone out on the town for more fun," he says while blushing a little.  
"Stop it. We have been best friends since birth. I can never leave you behind,"  
"Ah, how could I forget such a thing-,"  
"I am in love with you Nathan," Dorian blurts out, no longer holding it in.  
The shorter boy gasps quickly and stares and the Prince. His ears are not deceiving him and the blush that is adorning Dorian's face speaks the truth. He lunges at the boy in a hug, taking them down in the grass below.  
"I am in love with you too," Nathan answers back body trembling from excitement. They hug each other for a minute, basking in the glow of love in each other. Nathan pulls back off Dorian and leans on his elbow to stare down at the boy he just confessed his love to. They stare at each other conveying unsaid words that could be understood. Dorian then grabs the boy's neck and pulls him down for a kiss that is just perfect. It's a little sloppy from their inexperience and teeth had clashed together in the hurry but oh it was the best. They pull apart from each other and laugh silently giddy from the purest expression of love

**Author's Note:**

> I had no one really look over this ao bear with me


End file.
